


Jasmine Cologne

by swankyturnip76



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Canon, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Tumblr drabble I wrote that was cute and fluffy. Zuko sends Sokka a new cologne to wear at the behest of Katara. It leads to feelings.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Jasmine Cologne

**Author's Note:**

> I'm swankaliciouschekov on tumblr if you want to send me more drabble or prompt ideas for fics!

Post end of show Sokka unironically wears the atla version of AXE body spray and Katara _hates_ it. But she recognizes that Sokka won’t listen to her because he loves annoying her. So she writes to possibly the only person Sokka will listen to besides their dad - Zuko.

Fire Lord Zuko is confused over Katara’s letter. Sure, he’s royalty and rich, and sure, the Fire Nation has a lot of perfume and cologne industries left over from Ozai and Azulas reigns because they were snobs like that, but Zuko’s never really been interested in the stuff. Zuko - who cut his own hair in an act of defiance and for disguise purposes, didn’t know how to dress himself for a date, wore the same clothes while on the run with Iroh, and is the most socially awkward turtle duck imaginable - doesn’t really know how to help. But Katara seems pretty desperate for assistance with Sokka’s smelliness and she _is_ one of his closest friends, so he finds himself wandering through the streets in disguise, trying to find a cologne he can send Sokka. But he doesn’t really know what he’s looking for. Finally, he just winds up settling on something that smells like his uncle’s jasmine tea shop and buys it.

Sokka is working in Republic trying to settle some silly dispute when he receives a gift via hawk from the Fire Lord.

_“Sokka,_

_This is all the rage in the Fire Nation. All my best warriors wear it. Thought you might like it._

_-Zuko”_

Well. Even if Sokka thinks that Katara somehow has something to do with this, he can’t help but accept a gift from the _Fire Lord_. ~~The fact that Sokka wants to be considered one of Zuko’s best warriors has nothing to do with why he decides to spray it on himself and walk around the city smelling like jasmine for the rest of the day~~.

When Zuko decides to go and visit the city Sokka’s been working so hard to create peace and order in some months later, Zuko is shocked at several things at once when Sokka hugs him. First, how long Sokka’s hair has gotten. Second, how beefy Sokka has gotten. Third, how Sokka’s laugh manages to make Zuko feel completely at peace in the city. Fourth, how Sokka smells _really good_. Like home. Sokka smells like being at home in Iroh’s tea shop on a relaxing spring day. And it’s _amazing_. The realizations are enough to send Zuko’s mind staggering but he has to try and act natural while Sokka shows him around, cracking jokes like old times and casually slipping his arm around Zuko’s shoulders from time to time, causing Zuko’s guards to give each other uneasy looks.

If Zuko returns to the Fire Nation and immediately goes to find and buy the same cologne he bought Sokka, that’s nobody’s business but his own. Plus, he isn’t even totally sure why he does it.

But when Sokka winds up attending a council meeting that Iroh’s at a few weeks after Zuko’s visit, Iroh can’t help but casually remark to Sokka how much he likes the cologne he’s wearing. And when Sokka smiles really big and replies that Zuko got it for him, Iroh knows what to do.

He’s always meddled in his nephew’s life before. Why should he stop now?


End file.
